


Loki, God of Grounded (Kid Loki Marvel)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Journey into Mystery, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Loki comes clean to Thor about what he did to Kid Loki, Verity ends up on babysitting duty, and the All-Mother is beside her self. Verity and Loki end up in a relationship. Not to mention Thor binge watches Steven Universe. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

"Brother, what is so important that I must rush over right away?" Thor asked.  
Loki was sitting on the couch. His leg shaking with anxiety. This wasn't going to be easy.  
"Loki, just tell him. We talked about this." Verity was milling around the kitchen.  
"I will, I am. Its just... hard." Loki was trying to scoot away from Thor.  
The blond god was sitting on the opposite side the couch.  
"Brother, whatever is wrong I will do my best to help." Thor raised his brows.  
Loki glanced at the mighty hammer laying at his brothers feet.  
"Brother just te-"  
"I killed myself." Loki said.  
"That would be impossible, you are sitting right here with me." Thor tilted his head to the side.  
"And that isn't true. You didn't kill anything." Verity rolled her eyes.  
"Yes I did!" Loki barked at her.  
"You seem to think you did but you didn't. You basically mashed two parts of yourself together. Stop your moaning and groaning. The 'poor me' act that you have been pulling this last week is pathetic." She was more than just annoyed with Loki.  
"I have horrifying visions of myself, screaming that I killed him, my child self, the pure version of me." Loki looked between the two.  
"Loki, I know a lie. And you saying that you killed yourself is a lie. First off the other version of you willingly let himself be merged with another version of you into what is you now, and also... well that sums it up. You didn't kill anything. You probably killed Thor's faith in you but thats about it."  
Thor looked very pissed. And confused. Loki's guess was that he wasn't sure how to feel.  
"What happened?" Thor forced out the words.  
"Well, pure me died to save the world from Mephisto, to do that child Loki ate the soul of old me out of the flesh of a magpie."  
"Didn't die. Don't be dramatic."  
"Verity, I had to have died, the only way Mephisto's crown would have vanished is if that me died. And the crown he made out of the fear he took from child me vanished. So he died. He ceased to exist." Loki argued.  
"Well he wasn't just him anymore, he mixed with the other you and became this you. He didn't die he formed into something new. Like a butterfly."  
"I keep haunting myself. I died."  
"No your having guilt over what you did to yourself, you think you murdered yourself, which was the intent of the old you. And the part of old you, inside you, is feeling guilt. And it isn't doing to hot with your conscience. Think you got that from the new you."  
Verity had mapped it all out. She did indeed have a few feelings for the prince of lies stashed away. So she did what she could to be of help. The last thing she wanted was for the prince to live in a lie that could ruin himself. She loved him to much for that.  
"Also you have all of your memor-"  
"Alright, alright Im not arguing with you. I get it." Loki waved her off.  
"So WHAT are you?" Thor thrusted a finger into Loki's chest.  
"I guess a mix of the kid me you raised and a copy of old me... there might be a sliver of one hundred percent old me in here too..."  
"Your still Loki no matter WHAT Loki you are." She was fixing up her coffee with a good amount of creamer.  
"Thank YOU VERTIY." Loki was getting irritated.  
"So you are not JUST my pure little brother, you are also his intended MURDERER!" Thor's face was so close to Loki's that the smaller god could feel the heat of his brother's breath.  
"If you hit me you hit someone innocent-"  
"As well as someone GUILTY!" Thor roared, "First you try and tell me that you killed yourself, now you claim innocences?!"  
"Well now Im scared shitless if you want me to be HONEST!" Loki was scooting back over the couches arm.  
"Thor take it easy, he's the byproduct of two 'Loki''s, in a way its not his fault. Its like, have you ever seen Steven Universe? Because thats a good way to explain it."  
"No. show me. And I want more honesty from you than just your soiled underwear." Thor grunted at Loki.  
Loki regretted using the term 'scared shitless' now. He regretted a great deal of many things. Like life.  
Verity got between the boys and turned on the TV and pulled up the start of Steven Universe. While Thor was busy watching the show Loki slipped off to the bathroom.  
"That could have been much worse if Verity hadn't been here." Loki let out a breath.  
He relaxed a little.  
They had talked about the birth of Loki's current self the past week, Verity spent a good deal of time trying to calm Loki down. Loki refused to believe her. He felt to much guilt to feel that he was anything more than what he was. He didn't like what he had been but he wanted to change. And he had. At least enough that he didn't want to rule the world or kill for the hell of it.  
But the guilt of the past was still heavy on his heart. And things had come to light very quickly. Loki had intended on keeping his mouth shut but it just wasn't in the cards. Karma could have hit way harder, so in the long run Loki was thankful.  
One night Verity had come over to have dinner with Loki. They ate and drank. At some point Verity had started stumbling as she tried to walk around the kitchen. Loki laid her down in his bed and passed out on the couch after much debate on what he should do. He felt like good Loki sat on one shoulder while bad Loki was on the other. They danced around yelling in his ears for about an hour while he stood over his passed out friend. How badly he wanted to slide into bed with her but he decided to take the couch like a good boy.  
It killed him inside.  
The next morning at around four am Verity had wondered out to the front room for a glass of water (she was so out of it that she didn't question why she was in Loki's bed) when she heard moaning. As she drug herself to the front room, the moaning turned to more of a panicked whimpering. She ended up finding a sleeping Loki on the couch who was mid-nightmare. Loki talked in his sleep. At first Verity ignored him and slide into the kitchen for her water.  
But soon the things that Loki said became more and more alarming. He was shaking, she noticed as she came and stood over him. Water in hand she considered dumping it on him. The man basically admitted to his crimes and begged for his life. Verity was not impressed. After about an twenty minutes she dumped what was left of her water on him.  
He woke up with a start, thinking that he had peed the bed.  
"I know what you did. Fucking ass hole." She leaned down and growled at him.  
He frowned and stayed quiet.  
"Im going back to bed. We are having a serious talk in the morning. Don't you fucking dare wake me." Verity stomped off to the bedroom.  
The next morning Loki spilled his guts and Verity got all of the gory details. 

\---

"Why do they not just except their fellow gems into their group? Why must they fight? And why is the blue one so angry?" Thor was hitting Vertiy with non-stop questions.  
Loki poked his head around the corner to the living room. Good at least Thor was calm and entertained. Better than him pounding Loki into dust. Loki had decided to tell Thor the truth after his little talk with Verity. But he feared his big brother, justly so. That morning Loki did not honestly think that he would make it through the confession alive. But by evening he was still standing.

\---

Loki had prepared dinner. That was a lie. He ordered pizza. When it arrived he set it on the counter and took out a few plates. Verity paused the show and when Thor got up off the couch Loki began to pray to whatever god was in charge. Who's turn was it today? His mother, one of his all-mother's? Maybe his father? Was Odin in charge? 'Dear Odin, please let me not die by the painful sting of Thor's first.' was Loki's prayer. But there was no need. Thor walked past him and picked up a plate and loaded at least a third of the pizza onto it. As he walked back past his brother he stopped.  
"Loki you have grown. In someways. Not all. You seem to have a ability to feel guilt now. And even though you lie and cheat, you tell the truth a great deal of the time now." Thor spoke.  
Loki listened.  
"I am mad. Livvid. Because you lied to me and let me believe you were something different. Because as an innocent child you did not come to me for help. Because you had intensions to hurt yourself." He went on.  
"Alright... what will you do to me?" Loki gritted his teeth.  
Fearing Thor's answer Loki was flexing his fingers and twitching a bit.  
"Nothing. Knowing you have disappointed me should be punishment enough for you. If I know ANYTHING about YOU that is. I am going to let you live and let you roam the earth as the pathetic person you are. I hope you are happy with yourself, Loki God of Mischief." With that Thor went to take his seat again.  
Verity had stolen herself a few slices while Thor guilted his brother. She was already back on the couch by time Thor was done. And Loki was crushed.  
"Thor." Loki shuffled into the living room.  
Verity turned the show back on.  
"So its like gem-fusion. They become something new." She said.  
"Indeed, it is a very good way of putting it. And an excellent and colorful show." Thor nodded to her.  
"Thor?" Loki tried to get his attention.  
Nothing.  
"Thor... Im sorry." Loki said.  
Verity glanced from side to side to see if there would be any interaction.  
"Thor?" Loki moved to sit between the two, "Thor I said that I am sorry."  
The smaller god was ignored.  
"Thor!" Loki put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
Thor spent the rest of the evening ignoring Loki, eating pizza, watching TV and a talking with Verity. After he had his fill he left. Loki tried to fallow him like a lost puppy. Thor stopped him at the front door. Loki tried to fallow him out, he wanted to see if maybe he could get one last word in.  
But Thor pushed Loki back into his apartment by the face and pulled the door closed. Loki sat on the floor, thrown back on his ass by the only person who never gave up on him.  
"He won't even look at me. He just looks through me now." Loki spoke over his shoulder to Verity.  
"Thats part of your punishment." She said.  
"Part?" He asked.  
"Yah. The rest is that you be supervised until Thor deems you trustable."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I guess I get the job of Loki-sitting." Verity wore a very tired look on her face.  
"Wait, Im going to be baby sat?" His brows knitted together.  
"Yup. And your brother's willing to PAY me to do it. Make some room. Im moving in. And your sleeping on the couch tonight." And with that Verity disappeared into Loki's room.

\---

After a month of being constantly watched by Verity, Loki was going crazy. It felt like he was a grounded child. His mother's were informed by Thor of the situation. They had called Loki in as well as Verity so she could give a testimony. Odin was present as well. Loki so scared he pissed himself. But he was able to hide it well. He had mastered that art long ago.  
After his rebirth there had been much reason to be fearful. Many angry people had wanted to lay into the young boy. A few had. And that was enough to cause Loki to have a 'bladder malfunction' as he called it. The worst part of it was that Thor knew, as well as their parents.  
Loki of corse lied to his family when they asked him about it. And they only asked to instill humiliation into the boy. Keep him humble was their thoughts.  
Instead of keeping him humble it just created a trigger sensitive problem for the prince. Anytime Loki ended up in a family meeting, with all eyes on him, there was pee. There was pee right now. And he knew there would be. So he took the liberty of wearing some absorbent, disposable underwear.  
They were made good use of almost instantly. Odin was screaming and his mother was yelling, Thor's birth mother was crying, and his other all-mother was holding her mouth closed with her hand, she was to shocked and disappointed to speak to him.  
After an hour of sour looks at Loki, his parents all going off on him, Thor and Verity testifying for him, and Loki trying to apologize to his family a decision had been made.  
Loki was not permitted in Asgard. He was confined to Migard until further notice. Thor and Verity were to watch over him. Loki's parents would check in on him often. And NO ONE else was to know of this. It was their business. Loki went home with his families disappointment and anger. Karma could have hit him worse. At least Verity was moving in. And at least she was willing to still be his friend. Or maybe she was just interested in how much his family was willing to pay for a good babysitter.  
"Im going to bed. That was a long day." She said and dropped her purse on the kitchen table.

\---

"Movie?"  
"No."  
"How about the mall?" Loki asked.  
"No. I don't wanna go anywhere." Verity was in a bad mood.  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" Loki was itching to get out.  
"Im on my period leave me alone." Verity grumbled.  
"Wow, okay, lot of information there. Maybe to much information." Loki blushed a little.  
"Its natural. Get over it." She rolled her eyes.  
"...Im board." He complained.  
"Look its my head on the chomping block, if you go running around and cause mayhem then I get in trouble. Your not leaving without me."  
"I won't cause trouble. Just let me at least go to the store. I'll buy you chocolate~." Loki bribed.  
He watched as she thought it over.  
"If I die because your pissed off parents kill me after you betray me, Im haunting you." She said and went back to watching TV on the couch.  
Loki got up from his spot at the kitchen counter and bolted for the door.  
"Loki!"  
He stopped.  
"Shoes." Verity didn't even have to look at him to know that he wasn't wearing shoes.  
"Right... got ya. Shoes..." He ran back to his room and came back out with one boot on and the other in hand.  
Loki hopped his way out the door while getting his laces tied.  
"Be back in an hour!" And he was gone.

\---

"What else does she want now?" Billy asked.  
Loki had recently started talking to his old friends again.  
Just as he thought, they forgave him. But Loki did not forgive himself.  
"Um..." Loki bit his lip.  
One of his old pals happened to be Wiccan, otherwise known as Billy. And Billy happened to be at Walmart the same time as Loki.  
"She wants... pads." Loki tired to whisper.  
A passing old woman heard him and giggled. He blushed. Billy's face went bright red.  
"Im guessing thats related to the ten tons of chocolate she's asked for?" Billy asked.  
Verity kept texting Loki, asking for more and more things.  
"...I don't wanna talk about it. I really don't." The god looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment.  
They ended up in the bathroom and pharmacy part of the store. Loki had no idea what to get so he grabbed a random pack and of pads and buried them under the pile of things that were in the cart already.  
"Anything else over here I need?" Loki was talking to himself.  
"I think you got it all but I still need a few things." With that Billy darted around the corner.  
Loki fallowed.  
"Why would you need those? Your gay. You will not produce offspring when rutting." Loki raised a brow as Billy started stuffing boxes of condoms into his basket.  
"Mind your own business." Billy's facial color rivaled a fire truck.  
"I take it you and your alien are getting active?" Loki inquired.  
"Oh my god... yah. Yes we are now stop asking stupid questions." He tossed a bottle of lube into the basket as well.  
"Does that stuff even make a difference?"  
"Lubricant? Yah. With out it I don't think I'd be able to have sex." Billy looked like he wanted out of this conversation.  
"Huh."  
A buzzing sound went off as Billy pulled his phone out.  
"Shit, Teddy's texting me. I gotta go. Its date night and I can't be late." Billy nodded a good bye and left Loki behind.  
The young god's hand decided to slip a bottle of lube into his basket along with a box of Trojans.

\---

"Ice cream?" Verity was trying to dig through the bags before Loki had even set them down.  
Once the front door opened she was up and headed for him like a hungry shark.  
"Here, here." As he pulled the tub of frozen dairy sweetness out a box condoms fell out on the table with it.  
"Um... Loki. What the hell."  
He quickly grabbed the box and threw it over his shoulder. It landed in the sink.  
"What? Huh? Nothing. Chocolate?" He offered a large chocolate bar to her as requested by text.  
She swatted it away.  
"Why did you buy condoms?" She was backing him into the counter.  
"I um... n-no reason." He sat up on the counter, trying to get away from her as much as possible.  
"Loki!"  
"I just wanted to test them!" He yelped as she grabbed his thigh and squeezed.  
He hadn't used his new body for anything sexual yet. And his old self hadn't see any action in the last few years of life. Least to say that this Loki was not used to being touched and was for all intense and purposes a virgin.  
"Test them on what!" She demanded.  
"Well if I had my choice of anyone in the world probably Tony Stark I mean have you seen the m-"  
Her nails were digging into his flesh now.  
"You! You! I wanted to test them on you!" He admitted.  
She let go. His face and ears turned bright pink. Verity picked up her tub of ice cream and vanished to her room.  
"Noh-Varr is pretty good looking too..." Loki mumbled to himself.

\---

"Sooo..." Verity was stirring her cereal around.  
The swollen puffs floated around the bowl. Waiting to be eaten before they completely fell apart.  
Loki was ignoring his breakfast Eggo waffle while playing around on Instagram. He had taken a photo of it and posted it with several hashtags. The photo already had a few likes.  
"So?" Loki didn't look up from his phone.  
"Now that Im feeling better... and you aren't spending most of your time cr-" Verity started.  
"I don't cry!"  
"You've been crying non-stop ever since your brother started giving you the silent treatment." She pointed out.  
Loki pouted and his bottom lip wiggled.  
"Okay Im not gonna ask you to come back to my room with me if your gonna spend the whole morning crying."  
"Wait what?!" Loki jumped up from his seat.  
The table nearly flipped over as he did so.  
"Really?" He threw his hands down on the table top to stead it.  
"...well yah. I figured that maybe we coul-" Loki picked her up like a sack of potatoes and had her over his shoulder.  
"To my night stand! For that is where the midgardian baby stopping supplies can found! Then to your room! For you have a much better mattress than I!" Loki cheered.

\---

Loki had her pinned down. Mouths locked on each other. Her top was off. Nice body. At least what he could see of it was nice. So far so good.  
Next came his shirt. Loki made a move to remove his horns but Verity grabbed his wrists.  
"Leave em on." She eyes were on fire.  
He unzipped her pants and pulled them down. The little black panties she had on were lovely. He groaned. Loki was barely able to keep himself from drooling but his moans and groans seemed to break free of his mouth with no problem.  
"Your turn." She whispered into his ear.  
Verity grabbed onto his pants and yanked them down. Unfortunately for the god his underwear went down with jeans.  
"Wow..." She blinked looking at it, "So a god's junk does look just like any other mans... Good to know."  
Loki was embarrassed. He had hoped to get her naked first. The feeling of being so vulnerable was unpleasant. So he did the same to her. By yanking her panties down. For a moment they just sat there and looked over one and other until them went back to making out.  
"Mmm~!" Loki moaned as she took hold of his length.  
He shivered. A feeling of pressure and excitement was building so quickly. His mind went blank and then... it was over. His body relaxed and his mind started to process what had just taken place. Not even a full minute into touching and he had finished.  
"I um, oh I uh... that... that never happens to me, I swear maybe I coul-"  
"Loki, shut up." She smiled.  
She would never let him live this down. Black mail. Verity wiped her dirty hand off on his discarded shirt. 

\---

"Loki!"  
The god snapped his eyes open. He had been quietly enjoying the oral sex that Verity was in the middle of performing on him. Loki was sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking around he sword he heard his name. Maybe he was hearing things because Verity hadn't stopped what she was doing.  
He shrugged it off and went back to enjoying himself. Then it happened again. His name. Being called. What the hell... He knew that voice. It was- oh no. It was his mother. Freyja. But where was that sound coming from? As if it wasn't annoying enough when the three women would show up univited in a fire or in a mirror. Maybe a even his stir-fry. That one had caught him off guard.  
He had requested that his mothers would not show up in such a startling way, stating that it was a little to 'Harry Potter' for him. They would pop up and watch him for a while and then scare him. Poor fool nearly crapped his pants last time.  
"Loki?!" He heard the call come from the hallway.  
"What the hell?" The god mumbled.  
"Hmmm?" Verity had her mouth to full to speak.  
"Did you hear that?" Loki knew his hearing was far better than a humans but still.  
She had to have heard that noise. Loki knew he wasn't going mad. Hopefully. Just as he had asked her if she had heard his name being called the bedroom door was thrown open.  
"Loki?" Freyja stood in the door way.  
His other mothers poked their heads in behind her. They all stood in door's frame with raised brows and surprised looks. Loki buck naked with his babysitter's face crammed between his legs.  
Verity had stopped and was just kneeling with her back to the other three women. She slowly looked over her shoulder at them.  
"We come to check on you and this is what we find?" Freyja's voice did not normally crack but that is what happened.

\---

Ten minutes later they were all sitting at the kitchen table. Fully clothed. Verity wouldn't look at any of them and Loki was pouting. His embarrassment had taken a back seat to his rage of being cock blocked. He hadn't gotten laid in far to long. Technically he had never gotten laid period. And he was trying to fix that. Unless anyone counted Leah kicking Loki in the nuts as anything sexual. He did.  
"What is going on?" Geae asked.  
Freyja was lightly tapping her fingers on the table. Idunn was holding her face in her hand, leaning on the table.  
"Nothing now." Loki snapped back.  
"Loki you have no right t-" Freyja started.  
"Hey! I spend most days board out of my mind or hating myself for what I've done to everyone, myself included. And the one day I finally get my mind off of everything you come barging in! Why can't you just call me! What the hell, why are you here?!" Loki was standing at the table now.  
"Unannounced check up. We came to make sure that you are not up to anything." Freyja stated.  
"Up? Yah well nothins up now." Loki grumbled.  
"Oh my god..." Verity's face just got redder.  
She kept her eyes down and just focused on her own lap.

\---

"So...?" Loki was still sitting at the table.  
It was just them now. Verity was starting dinner and Loki was trying to figure out what to do now. There had to be some way to get her back into bed. Maybe he could just hypnotize her.  
"Just let it go Loki." She stirred up the meat in the skillet.  
"Verity, please maybe we could jus-"  
"Loki Im done, its been a long day. My pants are staying on." She didn't even turn to talk to him.  
"Verityyyyyyyy~! I neeeeeeed this!" He whined.  
"You need a kick in the ass." She stated.  
"Im into that." Loki was standing behind her now.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"That seems kinda gay." Verity said.  
"So?"  
"Are you...?" She turned and asked.  
"Oh hell yah. Im bisexual. I wasn't lying when I said I'd do Stark."  
"You were then."  
"I said if I could do anyone, well if I could pick anyone it'd be you but I would also do him. He's just not my number one. Or let him do me... no I'd do him."  
"No you wouldn't." She raised her brows at him.  
"Shut up." He blushed and let go of her.  
"I'll tell you what. If your good while I finish dinner I'll let you have desert in bed."  
"Wait do you mean...?"  
"I'll bring in the wipe cream." She whispered into his ear. Loki's face turned red instantly.  
"I have done many things in my time but... that is not something I have played with before." The young god licked his lips.

\---

"Faster..." Loki groaned.  
Verity was on top of Loki, bouncing around. He was on his back. His legs stretched out, the red head lifting and slamming back down on her seat. She hadn't heard her lovers demand.  
"Faster!" He howled as she shifted in her seat.  
"Shut up Loki, just shut up." Verity leaned forward and placed a kiss on his soft lips.  
"Your so tight and warm." He said.  
A small amount of sweat was sliding down his face. He was tempted to just pull off his horns but Verity really seemed to like them.  
"Oh god, fuck yes..." Her eyes fluttered shut.  
Verity pulled up and when she went back down Loki let out a yell that he was certain, could be heard all the way to Asgard and back.  
"Your bending it!" The green god howled.  
Verity jumped up and flopped down next to him. Sitting up and tenderly trying to hold his own crotch Loki moaned in pain.  
"Shit, shit, Loki Im sorry!" Verity had a hand on his shoulder, "Should I get some ice? I'll go get some ice!"  
She jumped out of bed ended up running into the door's frame instead of going through it. With out her glasses her vision was extremely poor. Things were not going very well.

\---

It was now Thursday. Which meant Thor's Day. The day when Thor would come over to check in on his little brother. He would only speak with Verity and made little to no effort to even look Loki's way.  
"What happened?" Thor questioned when he saw Loki plopped down on the couch and both feet propped up on the coffee table, a bag of frozen peas being pressed into his crotch.  
Loki was wearing an old t-shirt and some sweat pants. He hadn't be able to wear undergarments for a few days now, the pain was not wanting to go away and he was a bit swollen. So he sat on the couch while icing his junk most of the time.  
"Accident." Verity said before Loki could even open his mouth.  
"Did you get nut punched by another fair maiden?" Thor asked.  
It made Loki think of Leah. And when he thought of Leah it only made him miss her. So he stopped thinking of her. And to do that he had to think of someone else. Like Verity. And that only made him excited. And that only made his frozen, banged up junk hurt more.  
"Nothing like that. Just a little accident." Verity was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.  
The thought of Loki getting a beat down was slightly funny to her. Just a little bit of punching.  
"And he obtained his wound while rutting I would assume?" Thor lifted his heavy brows.  
Well that was blunt. Blunt enough to shock Verity.  
"He does like you. And now that you two spend much time together I would think that your relationship would evolve into something more. Like this. Also it spring and this will be Loki's first heat in this body. I am sure that he will be quiet the hand full."  
"Im sorry Thor but what?" Her brows were up now.  
Loki sunk down into the couch humiliated as Verity looked back over her shoulder at him.  
"Well he is a born Frost Giant, and during the spring they go into heat. And Loki skipped a good chunk of puberty and is a young man now, which using spells to age one's self up is unapproved of so everyone here knows, anyhow as a young man he should be in heat now." Thor looked past the human girl at his brother.  
Loki was biting his own lip. Trying to suck up the pain.  
"How long ago was the injury?"  
"Three days ago." Verity said.  
"Is it ANY better?" Thor asked Loki.  
'Alright play it cool, he's talking to you again, be cool.' Loki told himself as he shook his head.  
"That is not good. You should seek medical help. It should be more bearable by now." Thor lifted his chin and crossed his arms.  
"Im not going the doctors." Loki said flatly.  
Dear god did Thor look intimidating. He was so big.  
"Yes you are. We are taking you to the doctors now."  
Verity slipped off to get her coat.  
"If I go in like this what will be people think? Oh there is Loki, God of Bad Sex? No. No one will see me like this."  
Thor rolled his eyes.

\---

"I think your kicking and screaming is more embarrassing than your crotch problem." Verity said as they sat waiting in the ER.  
Thor was filling out a stack of forms next to them.  
"Why must they require so much information?" The blond pondered.  
"People are looking." Loki whined in a hushed tone.  
"If you don't settle down Im going to give them a real reason to look at us." She growled back.  
"This is stupid, I want to go home!" Loki said like a child.  
"Im warning you." She said.  
"This is your fault. Your the one who seduced me!" He hissed.  
With that Verity stood, turned and climbed onto her chair. The whole waiting room settled down and turned their attention to her.  
"Alright, just so everyone knows, I fucked the God of Mischief, thats Loki here, that I broke him. He's got a hurt 'wee-wee'. Thats why we're here. Just so everyone knows. Thank you." With that she jumped back down and retook her seat.  
Both men she was with seemed highly embarrassed. Loki looked like he wanted to hide under a rock. Thor looked fearful of this strange and ballsy women who dared to defile a gods name.  
The waiting room on the other hand went back to its loud chatter. Only now about eighty percent of the talk was about the red tattooed girl who broke the prince of lies.  
When the nurse came to take him back she grinned and snickered under her breath.

\---

"So... you didn't mention to me that you go into heat like a wild animal." She said.  
Loki's face was apple red.  
"Yah because thats something I wanna tell people. It sounds weird and gross." He laying in bed.  
Verity had just brought in a basket of his laundry.  
"I think its funny." She said.  
"Well its not. Its serious and its going to make me very sexually aggressive. Im going to have a mood swings."  
"What like being on your period or something?"  
His face couldn't possibly get any redder now.  
"Male Frost Giants are the ones who go through pregnancy. We are kinda like sea horses so... yes in a way." He admitted.  
"Wait what? So if you had sex with a guy would...?"  
"Yes I could possible get pregnant. Its a complicated process. I don't want to talk about it." He sunk down into his bed, "I'd like some more pain killers."  
"...alright. Hang on." She said as she strolled back out the room.  
Loki shouldn't have watched her walk out. Verity was a shapely woman and her butt swayed when she moved. Loki's body betrayed him and was becoming excited again. Shit that was painful.

\---

"I look different." Loki was poking and prodding at his own face in the bathroom mirror.  
"Compared to...?" Verity asked.  
"My last life. I looked a lot... sharper." Loki scratched at a small amount of stubble he had.  
This body of his wasn't real interested in giving him facial hair. Not that he wanted to start a beard-off with Thor.  
"Do you have a photo of old you?" Verity asked over the sound of running water.  
She was in the shower. Verity had told Loki to get out of the bathroom several times but he wasn't listening. She gave up on making him leave.  
"You know that creepy drawing in my bedroom that you hate, the framed one on the wall?" He asked.  
"Yah?"  
"Thats what I looked like."  
"Gross." She said.  
"What? I wasn't gross." He defended.  
"Yah. Yah you were. You look a lot better now. And if you wanna know whats so different you look fatter."  
"Wait what?!" Loki squished his face in.  
"Your face is a lot rounder, your chest is a little bigger, nose is wider, You have some nice chest hair too. I like how you look. Its just chubbier than the other you. I like it way better. Way cuter." She turned off the water.  
"Im chubby?"  
"Yes now get out. I need to dry off." She demanded.

\---

"Loki go away." Verity was laying on her bed trying to read a book.  
Loki who was feeling a little better was now hung up on her comment about his weight. He was standing at the foot of her bed with his shirt lifted up.  
"I have abs." He pointed out proudly.  
"Yes very nice, now get out." She didn't even look up.  
Verity wasn't even sure if this was about the fat comment or if he just really wanted attention. He always wanted, no, NEEDED, attention.  
"Wanna touch em?"  
"No Loki, get out."  
"Im not fat." He stated.  
"You face is chubby now get out." She just wanted to tease him a little.  
Just for being so annoying.  
"Well... so is yours!" He shot back.  
"Yah and Im cool with it. Why do I look bad?" She glanced up at him.  
"N... no." Loki was blushing again.  
Why did she make him so weak. He scooted out the door and retreated into his own room.

\---

"Is she your girlfriend?" Thor finally asked him.  
Loki wasn't sure how to answer that. Lie and say yes. Or tell the truth and look pathetic. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to mess up with his brother again. Not when Thor was slowly coming back around to speaking with him again.  
Maybe he should do what the politicians do. Answer the given question with another question.  
"Do you think I should make her my bride?" As soon as he said it Loki could have slapped himself.  
That was not what he wanted to say. Oh god.  
"You feel that strongly about her?" Thor asked slightly surprised.  
"She makes my heart beat kinda weird." Shit.  
It was all coming up like word vomit now. Not good. Not good. Not good.  
Wait, Thor was smiling at him now. What was happening? Why was he smiling.  
"If you are in love then yes."  
Loki tried to think of something else to say but he was drawing a blank. Dammit.

\---

"You did what?" Verity was looking down at Loki who was on one knee.  
The green god of stupidity had just explained to the redhead about his little talk with Thor.  
"The term girlfriend was brought up and ended up with 'should I marry her?' and if I don't marry you now he will think that I was simply just rutting and using you. Thor will think that Im only taking advantage of your body and that I haven't changed. He can't think of me as selfish. So marry me." Loki had a gold diamond ring in his hand.  
"What the HELL?" Her brows shot up, "Where did you even get that ring?"  
"...internet?"  
"Loki!"  
"Fine, fine, sorry. I snuck out while you were taking a nap yesterday. I paid for it. With money that I made while gambling. I also cheated to win it. But everyone else was cheating too. Also I haven't gambled in a while..."  
"...Loki are you seriously willing to marry me just to prove a point to your brother?"  
"His opinion means everything to me. Also he likes you. Also I like you." Loki was still on his knee.  
"Something in there was a lie." She was frowning.  
"...okay fine. I don't like you."  
Verity looked deeply hurt.  
"Fuck you, Loki."  
"I um... love you." He looked away.  
To chicken to make eye contact, he refused to look at her. She looked down on him slightly shocked.  
"Oh... uh. Wow. Alright..." She crossed her arms.  
"Please just say yes. Your stuck with me anyways." Loki wiggled his brows.  
Verity bit her lip and rolled her eyes.  
"Fiiiiiine. Alright, yes Loki, I will marry you." She smiled down at him.

\---

Laying in bed next to Verity, things seemed half way decent. Thor was speaking to Loki. He wasn't happy with him but, he was talking to him. Loki was still not allowed in Asgard. But his parents (and Thor) were letting him live knowing that he wasn't simply an innocent child. That was more than he had expected. Which was good.  
Loki wanted to change. And things had changed for him and with in himself. For once, even though not everything was going his way, he wasn't king, he wasn't home, and he wasn't even allowed to go out on his own yet he was alright with it. In a way. Things were well, for he had Verity. And the calmness of life. For now that was enough. Loki was content.


End file.
